


Crazy Girl

by BBCGirl657



Series: Pete Wentz One-shots [2]
Category: American Singers RPF, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete’s girlfriend is upset when she finds out what people on the internet think of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Girl

When Pete returned to the apartment after a long recording session with the guys, it was silent. He knew she had to be home, because she would have texted him that she was going out. “Babe?” he called. He heard a door slam and lock. He frowned and dropped his stuff on the floor, before making his way to the bedroom. 

The bathroom door was shut and he could hear her crying. 

She ignored him as he pleaded for her to come out.

Pete sighed and started to get comfortable on the other side of the door. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and set it against the wall next to the bathroom door. He grabbed his portable speaker, plugged in his phone, and clicked on the playlist of her favorite songs. 

This wasn’t the first time she had locked herself away from him and in his experience, it was best to just let her calm down and come out on her own terms.

After a while her sobs turned into sniffles.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” he asked her. He heard the door unlock. 

It opened about an inch and her phone slid across the floor.

He picked it up and saw it was an article.

It was talking about them. 

The other day, they had gone out with Bronx and Saint and apparently the paparazzi had seen them. The perfect little happy family captured on film. The article was speculating if she was pregnant or not and how long it would take for him to knock her up with his third child. The comments were the most hateful things he had ever read.

Things like she wasn’t pretty enough or good enough for him. How (if she _was_ pregnant) they hoped she would lose it. 

“How can people say things like that?” she asked him. 

“They’re just jealous”, he told her, “They don’t know you like I know you. They don’t know how much Bronx and Saint love you. They don’t know how much the guys love you. All that matters is that you know I love you”. 

“But what if they’re right?” she asked, “You could have any woman you want”. 

“I don’t want any other woman. I want you”, he reassured her. 

The door opened an inch and her small hand grabbed his. 

He brought it up to his mouth and softly kissed her knuckles. “Please come out?” he murmured.

The door opened completely and he saw her. 

Her normally sparkling green eyes were bloodshot and her dark hair was a frizzy mess. Her button nose was bright red and her cheeks were flushed and stained with tears. 

And Pete thought she looked beautiful. Pete grabbed her favorite blanket and wrapped it around her. He carried her into the bedroom and lay down next to her on the bed. “You really shouldn’t listen to them”, Pete told her.

“I know”, she mumbled, “It’s just hard sometimes”. 

Pete pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. 

“How do you do it?” she asked him.

“Tell them to fuck off”, he said. 

She softly giggled, making him smile. 

“There’s my beautiful girl”, he said stroking her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

“Don’t. I’m all gross”, she told him. 

Pete rolled her underneath him and said, “No you’re not. You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on”. 

She blushed and looked away from him. 

He placed kisses all over her face, trying to coax her to turn her face. “C’mon baby”, he cooed, but she wasn’t budging. An idea hit Pete and he grabbed his phone. He opened his Snapchat and started to take pictures of her and adding funny captions. 

“Pete? What are you doing?” she asked him.

“Showing the world who you really are”, he told her. 

“Pete! Stop!” she said. 

“No”, he taunted her. 

“Give me the phone”, she said. 

“Come and get it, princess”, he told her.

She jumped off the bed and launched herself on him. 

Pete laughed as she tried to grab the phone in his hand.

She eventually tackled him to the bed and said, “You’re an asshole”. 

Pete smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. Unbeknownst to her, Pete had been recording and taking pictures the whole time. 

She pulled away from him and started to kiss down his neck. 

Pete groaned and dropped the phone and pulled her lips back to his, the last picture sitting on his phone screen.


End file.
